The Powerpuff Girls Z
The Powerpuff Girls Z is a group of teenage girls who, after being struck by a mysterious white light, gained the ability to transforming Outfits. As heroes, they go by Hyper Blossom ,[[Bubbles| Rolling Bubbles]] , and' Powered Buttercup' . They use their powers to protect New Townsville (USA)from villains such as''' Mojo Jojo' (Heavily Inspired by Power Rangers and Sailor Moon for Dress up and Suit ups) Origin While experimenting with Chemical X,' Professor Utonium' was prompted by his son, 'Ken' , to take a break. During this break, 'Poochi' accidentally drops a mochi in to the Chemical X, causing a chemical reaction. After some analysis, it is revealed that this reaction has caused an entirely new chemical, which is considerably more powerful than it's counterpart. This new chemical is dubbed Chemical Z. Shortly after, an iceberg is discovered in New Townsville Bay, and it is revealed that weather patterns all over the world have been disrupted. In an attempt to destroy the iceberg and save New Townsville (USA) from impending doom, Ken shoots Chemical Z at the iceberg. Both black and white light bounce off of the remnants of the iceberg, many hitting various people and animals in New Townsville of America. Though the black light creates villains, the white light that hits the girls turns them in to heroes, giving them the ability to protect the city. Team Members 'Blossom' The self proclaimed leader of the PPGZ, Blossom is a brave girl with a knack for getting in to trouble. Her weapon is a yo-yo, and she wears a pink and red uniform. 'Bubbles' A kindhearted girl full of compassion. Bubbles fights with a bubble wand, and wears a blue uniform. 'Buttercup''' The rough-and-tumble girl of the group. Buttercup uses a hammer as a weapon, and wears a green uniform. Differences between the Cartoon and the Anime Despite being based on the cartoon by Craig McCracken, there are many differences between the anime and it's source material. Some of the main differences are as follows *Though they are sisters in the cartoon, the girls are simply friends in PPGZ. They are also considerably older, and attend middle school instead of kindergarten. *The girls are not created by the Professor in PPGZ, though he does, in a way, give them their powers. *Instead on relying on super powers like their American counterparts, PPGZ draws inspiration from Japanese magical girls, and the three fight with weapons instead. Season 2 of PPGZ The Filler and Some Episodes of PPGZ is Not Canon or Official...The Official Season 2 is not yet in the works...Which will 99% likely have Brick have his own Saga to take the Main Character role...Official Season 2 will most likely start by Introducing the Boys's Perspectives...Official Season 2 Will also have Brick admitting his True Feelings for Blossom...but Also Revealing his True Nature...99%...and Most likely will introduce a Cursed Amulet for the first time...Which causes Brick to create Timelines that take Popular Anime and Marvel all of them Include: Saiyan Brick, Ninja Brick, Ghoul Brick, One Punch Boy Brick and Spider Boy Brick...that were created in the Present Timeline...Brick will reveal his True Intentions and start using them to protect the city...Although He Kills Villains for the Sake of Peace...due to his Hatred for bad... Gallery Category:Protogonist Category:The power puff girls z Category:Bubbles Category:Blossom Category:Buttercup